


Aaravos has had enough

by lawliette1031



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Desk Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Denial, Original Male Character - Freeform, Punishment, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, aaravos - Freeform, aaravos has a dragon dick, aaravos x original male character, aaravos/original male character, based off of kelvin the ice dragon on the bad dragon website, blowjob, enough screaming time for actual tags, m/m - Freeform, other things that i cant remember, this is probably one of the most self indulgent things ive ever written, you cannot contain my thirst for the sexy purple star elf man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawliette1031/pseuds/lawliette1031
Summary: Aaravos exacts his revenge on an Angel who needs to know the consequences of teasing him





	1. Sleeping Passion, Waking Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos is a somnophiliac and cant help himself

Maken slept soundly in Aaravos’ bed, dreaming of nothing. The moonlight kissed his skin, creating an ethereal sight for the Startouch elf. Aaravos had been controlling himself for three days, and the desire to touch him more intimately grew greater than he could ever imagine. Aaravos watched Maken, admiring his beauty in the moonlight. He could feel his desire for this beautiful angel becoming uncontrollable. He knew that Maken was a light sleeper, but his fingers itched for contact. Maken stirred in his sleep, sighing contentedly. 

“How precious,” Aaravos chuckled softly as not to wake the other. His yellow eyes scanned Maken’s face taking in the soft curves of it, then how peaceful he looked. “How precious, indeed.” Aaravos’ fingers ghost over Maken’s cheek, giving him just enough contact to be unsatisfied. He tucks some strands of Maken’s black hair behind his ear. Still, there was a deep, dark, carnal desire he felt inside him. Aaravos would not admit it, not aloud, but he wanted Maken. Maken was so gloriously beautiful, so delightfully interesting, Aaravos almost could not help himself. He studied Maken’s lips, seeing the curve of Maken’s smile in his mind. He shivered slightly. He could hear his angel’s laugh echoing in his mind and see the playful curve of his lips. Aaravos tilts his head. Maken’s lips were slightly parted teasingly, enticing Aaravos to touch them. He runs his thumb over Maken’s lips, admiring the softness of them. Less than savory thoughts ran thoughts his mind. He leans in and ghosts his lips over Maken’s, the touch doing more evil than good in his warring mind. He wanted more, no he needed more. The craving for affection, for touch, for contact, for friction was getting too much for him to handle. Aaravos thought for a moment but gave in to his desires for the other man. He waved his hand over Maken’s head whispering incantations then down his body, runes glowing in the air. Aaravos stroked Maken’s cheek, making sure he would not wake. 

“Beautiful, simply ethereal, like the Angel you are.” He whispered softly, kissing Maken deeply. How he loved having contact with another. It truly had been far too long since he had been isolated, cut off from the world, from his home, from Xadia. Aaravos kissed down his neck, hearing soft whimpers coming from his sleeping form. 

“Adorable.” He purred. Aaravos pulled back his blanket and revealed his bare body. He trailed down Maken’s body, admiring every curve and plane. “Simply remarkable. You really are an Angel.” He mused. Aaravos rubbed circles over Maken’s chest and abdomen. Like this, Maken seemed so fragile and delicate, so utterly innocent, but Aaravos knew better. Maken had teased him for far too long, with every soft giggle, every knowing glance, every longing stare, it took a toll on him. Maken whined softly in his sleep and Aaravos chuckled. Aaravos touched his legs, caressing them softly. He kissed below his knee, down the lower part of his legs down to his feet. He kisses the tops of Maken’s feet, worshipping his body. Aaravos puts Maken’s leg down, taking off his robes. Aaravos took Maken’s legs again, kneeling in between them to line himself up with his sweet Angel. He then dragged his body closer and lifted his hips. He presses himself into Maken, groaning softly. Oh, how good, how heavenly he felt. 

“You truly are perfection, dearest.” He muttered kissing Maken’s lips again. Maken groaned in his sleep then settled. Aaravos moves in him, noticing the bulge he made in his stomach. “My my, how lewd of us,” He purred, moving slowly as not to wake him. The spell Aaravos put over Maken was weak, only enough to deepen Maken’s slumber. He growls lowly, his pumps becoming faster and faster, the friction taking over his mind. Surely this bliss was what heaven felt like. He heard Maken moan softly in his sleep, frowning a little. Aaravos stops for a moment, tilting his head.

“A moan? You like this, don’t you? You little minx~” He chuckled, kissing Maken again. Aaravos began moving in him again, admiring how Maken took him. He idly wonders how Maken would sound right now. Would he be vocal and sing his praises? Would he cry in pleasure and be silent? Nonetheless, he knew Maken would be beautiful either way. Just imagining Maken with a light sheen of sweat, his lovely curly hair sticking to his forehead, panting, writhing, moaning for Aaravos, made him rut in him harder and faster. He held on to Maken’s hips, losing himself in his fantasy. Maken’s soft whimpers and moans, which encouraged him more, mixed with Aaravos’ low pleasure filled growls. He could feel the coil of desire tighten in him. He was close. Aaravos imagined Maken holding on to him for dear life, calling, no screaming, his name in pleasure, begging for release. “Yes, darling Angel~” Aaravos he hissed, as he took long, deep strokes, watching the bulge in Maken’s stomach grow and disappear. Closer, closer, yet closer still, his peak was near, but he could not reach it. Aaravos desperately kisses down the angel’s chest and rubs his waist. He continued his long and slow ministrations, grunting softly. Soon, the coil of desire snaps in Aaravos, cock twitching in Maken and filling him with his release. He rides out his orgasm, pushing some of his release inside his angel while the rest spilled out lewdly down his legs. Aaravos removes himself with a satisfied sigh, noticing that Maken’s release splattered on his stomach. “You really did like it, naughty boy~” Aaravos chuckled, cleaning himself off. He thought about cleaning Maken up, but the sight of seeing him so ruined in his sleep made him proud. 

The morning began and Aaravos was back in his robes, reading one of his spellbooks. Maken woke up, feeling nourished and full. He had no burning desire for sex like he usually did, no hunger at all. How did that happen? He did not remember having sex, and the dream he had was empty. He sat up, feeling his legs were sticky and sore. Sticky? He did have sex! Maken frowned and looked at Aaravos, who was sitting quietly. He smirked while putting two and two together. "You know, I look even prettier when I'm awake~" Maken purred, stretching then hissing in pain. 

"I know nothing of what you speak," Aaravos said simply, not turning away from his book. He flips a page.

"Sure you don’t~ I’ll even moan for you~" Maken cooed. 

"The whimpers in your sleep are cute enough," Aaravos speaks to himself with a sly smirk. 

"Hm?~ what was that?~" Maken purred curiously. 

"None of your concern," Aaravos says quickly, closing his book and putting it away. “Get cleaned, we have a long day ahead of us.”


	2. Chapter 2

The day of reckoning had come for Makenziel. He had teased the Startouch Elf, pushed him far beyond his limits, for far too long. Aaravos had enough and punishment for that lusty angel was coming. 

Maken stirred in his sleep at Aaravos stroking his cheek gently, brushing strands of his thick dark hair away from his beautiful face. Aaravos smiled fondly, hearing the soft whines pass from the others lips. He then carefully pulled Maken onto his chest, right above his heart, and kissed the crown of his head. His hair smelled of flowers and sunshine. It was here where Aaravos' plan would start. He began whispering incantations into Maken's hair; a simple spell in which Maken would not be able to find release unless Aaravos had given him permission. Once he was done, he sent visions of Maken being utterly ravaged by him into his mind, smirking with satisfaction. That ought to teach Maken to do that to him again. 

Maken whimpered in his sleep, grasping at Aaravos' cloak and pressing against him to find some relief. Aaravos almost took pity on him, but then he remembered how unraveled his little Angel would be, and the glory of breaking him down, so only he could put him back together again. "Arise, my angel." Aaravos' voice rang through Maken's body. 

Maken opened his eyes to Aaravos, a deep blush making his cheeks a beautiful rosy red. How precious~ "Aaravos! Good Morning…" He managed to say, despite the growing desire in his stomach and the lusty visions that still burned behind his eyes when he closed them. 

"Good Morning, my Angel~I hope you rested well." Aaravos said placing a quick kiss on Maken's lips. Maken chased his lips for a second then backed off. "What's the matter, dearest? Did you not rest well?" Aaravos asked, sitting up right in their little resting nook while pulling Maken up along with him, effectively placing the angel in his lap. 

Maken flushed even brighter as a pleasure filled groan passed through his lips. "I'm afraid I didn't sleep very well." He muttered softly, wrapping his arms around Aaravos' neck. "I was dreaming of you~" Maken purred into his ear, pressing his already hardened length against his lover. "Could you help me, Aaravos?" He asked. Aaravos smirked. 

"Help? Help you?" Aaravos laughs that dark laugh that sent shivers down Maken's spine. "After all you've done lately? Oh no, sweet angel of mine. Your day of retribution has come and you shall pay tenfold." Aaravos said, cupping his chin with a dark smile. 

Maken gulped. All the times he spent knowingly rubbing against Aaravos, only to stop and leave, or when they would get into a hot and heavy kiss, but Maken pretended to be tired and go to sleep, all those little innuendos, every lusty vision he sent to Aaravos, all of it was coming back full force. He tried slipping away, fear and arousal coursing through him, but Aaravos caught him and held him still. "Aaravos, my Startouch Elf! Have mercy on me! I am but a simple angel in the midst of your glory!" Maken pleaded. "Surely, you could spare this lowly angel? Take your vengeance another day!" He continued, frantic. 

Aaravos laughs, stopping Maken's nervous babbling. "Oh, no. You're not getting away from me so easily, Angel. Now do as I say, and perhaps I'll be a little lenient." Aaravos looks him over, smirk still upon his lips. Oh, how good it felt to conquer a Deity such as this, one as beautiful and as powerful as Makenziel. "Strip. I wish to see you in all your glory." Aaravos said as he released his hold on the angel. 

Maken opened his mouth to plead his case again, but was met with intense yellow eyes. He instantly clammed up and slid off of Aaravos' lap obediently, slowly undoing his robes and revealing himself to the other. He returned to his lap, embarrassed and bare for Aaravos to see. Aaravos silently admired his body. What soft caramel colored skin, and a beautiful red undertone that came with his embarrassment. Soft lines and even softer curves. Soft pouty, kissable lips, and even softer curly hair. His hands touch his waist, then easily glide down to his ass to fondle. Soft ass, easy to grab, easily reddened by the smack of his hand. 

Aaravos chuckles lowly, sending shivers down Maken's spine."How beautiful are you to even send these thoughts through my head?" He spoke, tilting his head as his white hair covered an eye. "How I wish to ravage you, to wreck you beyond what you could ever possibly imagine. I want you to be mine, and only mine. I want your body to know no other pleasure than mine." Aaravos hissed, cupping Maken's chin and kissed him deeply, a hunger he had no longer being restrained by will. 

Maken squeaked at the force, but eagerly kissed back as he melted under Aaravos' touch. He reached up to run his hands through Aaravos' long hair, but Aaravos caught his hands easily. "Oh, no. You don't get to touch this time, dear Angel." Aaravos purred against his lips. He put Maken's hands behind his back and cuffed them there by magic. "Now you sit there and be pretty for me~" 

Maken whimpered from being so openly exposed to Aaravos. He was embarrassed, horny and beginning to needily rut against his thigh like a helpless dog. He looks up at Aaravos with a wanton need. “Aaravos, please forgive and have mercy on this angel! You in all your glory have conquered him! Let him live to fight another day!” Maken begged on his lap under Aaravos’ unwavering gaze. Aaravos could not help but laugh. 

“I said no, Angel.” Aaravos purred. He then kissed down Maken’s neck, biting and nibbling, dragging his tongue along the curve of his neck. He cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes, dominating him fully. “Now, you wouldn’t want to make me upset, would you Angel? My punishment may be even more severe~” Maken whimpered helplessly, but damn if it didn’t feel good. He could not move as he was held in place by Aaravos’ firm hands, and the more he moved, the hornier he got. It must have been some spell Aaravos had cast on him. He had no choice but to obey. “Good boy~” Aaravos purred as his hand cupped Maken’s ass and squeezed. Maken squeaks in surprise but settles in, blushing brighter than before. 

Aaravos sighed in content. Maken really was soft. He firmly gripped the angel’s waist continuing to lavish his body in kisses and love bites. Maken moans softly, grinding against Aaravos’s thigh while blushing in embarrassment. “Aaravos, please~I want you~” Maken whines softly, wriggling desperately wanting to touch his beautiful elf. 

“Don’t wiggle too much, your arousal will only get worse, my love.” Aaravos purred as he looked up from Maken’s chest and lust in his eyes. “The spell I’ve put on you not only prevents you from orgasming unless I tell you to, but in turn only riles you up more.” Aaravos said, hands travelling down to his ass again to begin stretching him out for his massive size. Maken leaned forward, groaning softly as Aaravos started with one finger pushing in slowly. He gasps, letting out a low, slightly louder groan as Aaravos’ finger was fully inserted. “Aah~ look, my angel~ You take my finger so well~” Aaravos purred with a smirk. “Why don’t you go ahead and please yourself with just my finger? Show me how just how badly you want me inside you~” 

Maken obeyed eagerly, though found himself unsatisfied with just one finger. He lifted his hips, trying to make do with the morsel of pleasure Aaravos had allowed Maken to have for the time being. He whined softly, tears of frustration beginning to fall down his cheeks. “A-Aaravos..p-please~ I can’t stand it~” Maken whimpered in the elf’s pointed ear. Oh, how beautiful Maken looked face twisted in frustrated pleasure. Strands of his lovely black hair had stuck to his forehead while the rest became more and more disheveled. A blush bloomed under his caramel skin and blossomed all over his body. Coupled with the bruises and bite marks Aaravos left on him, he couldn’t help but be aroused by the sight. The stars under his eyes and the ones that dusted his cheeks glowed brighter. 

“Just a while longer, my sweet angel~ You’ve done well for me, haven’t you my good boy~” Aaravos cooed. Maken melts at his words and nuzzles against the Startouch elf affectionately. “Would you like me to add another finger?” Aaravos asked, running his fingers through Maken’s mane of curly locks, continuing to admire his beauty that was tainted with lust. Maken nods, brown eyes now lavender with divinity. Ah, how gorgeous Maken was, weak with pleasure, slowly losing his mind, unable to think of anything other than pleasure that was enveloping his body, Aaravos thought. Aaravos chuckled softly, wiggling in another finger in his ass. 

Maken winced in pain, sighing once he got both of Aaravos’ fingers fully inside him. He began riding his fingers again, moaning softly as the neediness took over again. Aaravos’ name fell from his lips like a waterfall, begging, pleading for release as his voice trembled in pleasure. “Not yet, my dear~ One more finger and I’ll let you rut against me like a dog in heat like you wish~” Aaravos nipped at his ear and inserted another finger, filling Maken’s greedy hole. Maken moaned out loudly, back arching beautifully as he rode on Aaravos’ fingers. Aaravos smirked at the pleasure coursing through the angel’s veins. “Very good, Angel~” Aaravos said removing his fingers. He held Maken’s waist, bringing their bodies even closer together. “You may rub yourself against me as you so desire~” 

Maken began grinding against his thigh again, mewling out in pleasure, sobbing how he needed to cum and bad. His cock was red with pressure and neglect, and slick with precum. The poor thing, Aaravos chuckled. He watched the angel rut against him with a dark lustful unwavering gaze. He took a finger and brushed against his member, causing Maken to release a flood of tears, whimpering in pleasure. Aaravos laughed darkly, “You can cum whenever you want.” Suddenly Maken felt a weight that was holding him back finally be released and he grew even more desperate, cumming shortly after Aaravos commanded painting the two of them in his release. Maken pants softly, the high of pleasure making his skin glow in bliss. Aaravos laid him down with a smirk, releasing his bonds. Maken looked up at the other with a tired smile. How precious, he thinks that this is over~ Aaravos stands and takes off his robes, showing his star covered skin to the other. His yellow eyes glowed down at Maken with a wicked smirk. 

Confusion then panic crossed over Maken’s face as he realized that Aaravos was not finished with him. Aaravos stroked his large hardened member making it slick with his precum, smirk still plastered on his face. “Mercy, please, my midnight star! You have exhausted your angel!” Maken begged, attempting to crawl away, only to be caught by the ankle and pulled down to where Aaravos stood. 

“Did you really think you would be able to have your climax without me having mine?” Aaravos barked out a laugh. “How shameless~ Didn’t I tell you that this was your punishment? Keep being a good boy for me and I’ll have some mercy on you.” Aaravos purred out. “Now, open your mouth and suck, Angel~” He commanded, smirk still playing on his lips. Maken gulped and nodded once, obeying silently. He sat on his calves and shyly looked down. Aaravos clicked his tongue and cupped his chin. “Come now, look at me~” He cooed gently, running the pad of his thumb across Maken’s pouty bottom lip. Oh, how innocent and helpless did Maken look beneath him, trembling in excitement, fear, or a mixture of both, Aaravos could not tell, but he did know, looking at him like this did things to his heart and, even more so, his cock. “Will you obey me, or will I have to force my cock down your throat?” Aaravos spoke, his voice sending shivers down Maken’s already trembling spine. He opens his mouth once Aaravos runs his thumb over Maken’s bottom lip again. “Very good~” Aaravos smiled and takes his hand away to replace it with his monster of a cock.

Maken had always had trouble fitting Aaravos into any part of his body. What could he say, he was a small man compared to Aaravos. Aaravos was not just long, he was thick too. Maken makes a muffled sound and tries his best to fit as much of Aaravos in his mouth as comfortably as he could, which was only the head of his cock. He closes his eyes and bobs his head up and down, licking and sucking his Startouch elf with pleasure. He looks up at Aaravos through his long lashes, taking his mouth off of his cock to kiss and lick up it, sucking on the side of his knot. Aaravos’ cock twitches in excitement and a low groan passes his lips and sends shudders through Maken’s body. 

“That’s more that enough, my perfect Angel~” Aaravos says and pushes Maken back gently. Then he pauses, a slow, wicked smile blossoming across his face. He grabs Maken’s arm and pushed him towards the table in front of his mirror, effectively making Maken bend over with his ass in the air. 

“My~ What a lovely sight, look in front of you, dearest~” Aaravos said as he rubbed his cock between Maken’s ass cheeks. Maken groans softly and turns his eyes towards the mirror in front of them, blushing even brighter in embarrassment. He looked a sex ravaged mess. Curly locks stuck to his forehead, his eyes looked hazed over and full of lust and wanton need, his cheeks were a beautiful rosy red from both the embarrassment and the lewdness that had just occurred. Maken looked away in shame and embarrassment. Aaravos loomed over him, looking into the mirror as he grinded against Maken’s ass with a smirk as he held his hips. Maken moaned out lewdly, pushing back against Aaravos with want. Aaravos then prodded against Maken’s hole, making Maken groan. He prods against Maken’s hole again, this time putting a little more force behind his thrust and sliding to where Maken could take him comfortably. Maken mewls out, trembling beneath the Startouch elf. He whimpers Aaravos’ name and slowly looks up at the reflection of him in the mirror. 

“Look how helpless you are beneath me~It’s gorgeous~” Aaravos mused. “I hope you’re ready, because we won’t stop until I am ready to stop. After all, this is your punishment~” Aaravos’ deep laugh shook every bone in Maken’s body. With that, he began, minding Maken’s limits. His movements were slow at first, careful to not utterly rip Maken in half with his thick cock. His purple star-littered hands stayed on Maken’s waist holding him steady. The moans that cascaded from Maken’s lips egged the elf on as he picked up speed and force. The table shook beneath them, but it was sturdy enough to withstand the force of Aaravos’ thrusts. He knew that comfortably, Maken could only fit a little past the head of his cock inside him, but perhaps it was time to force it a little. 

“Forgive me, my angel. I wish to be selfish for a little bit.” Aaravos muttered, bending over and kissing Maken’s shoulder comfortingly before pushing his way into Maken up until his knot. Maken cried out in pain as tears welled in his eyes. This being the first time that Aaravos had been this far inside him, made his body feel far too full. Aaravos shushed him, stroking his long black hair and whispered something, some spell, and the pain ebbed. Aaravos looked in the mirror and wiped away tears that had fallen from Maken’s eyes and moved slowly within him. He kissed Maken’s neck and down his back as he returned to his original position of standing straight. His thrusts again became more powerful as he felt himself fall further and further into pleasure. Maken’s moans filled his ears, only riling him up more. Aaravos reached for Maken’s long curly locks and pulled, making him cry out in surprise that was easily swallowed by pleasure. Aaravos let out a sigh of awe as he admired the arch Maken’s back made as he pulled his hair. This too spurred him on, causing him to ram into Maken’s hole faster and rougher.

Maken cried out. This was too much. He knew his body couldn’t handle this amount of force despite him being an Angel, but somehow this spell that Aaravos spoke held him together and made his pain dull. How long had it been since Aaravos started fucking him senseless? Minutes? Hours? Maken couldn’t tell any longer. All he knew was Aaravos and the pleasure he was giving him. He felt close already, but his pleas for release fell upon deaf, lust-filled ears. Aaravos’ began growling as his thrusts seemingly became more and more wild and untamed. The stars on his skin glowed brightly as well as his yellow eyes. Once Aaravos let go of Maken’s hair, Maken flopped back down on the table they were against, holding onto it for dear life. Aaravos leans down again and pulls Maken up with him this time, cupping his chin and forcing him to look into the mirror. “Look~my angel~ look into my eyes~I want you to know who did this to you, who ravaged and conquered you completely, who wrecked you beyond repair, who is the only one that can put you back together.” Aaravos purred, licking the shell of his ear, maintaining eye contact in the mirror. Maken looked an utter mess; Aaravos held true to his word. Maken’s hair was strewn about, body red with embarrassment and glistening with sweat. He was tired. His moans were quieter and his body was becoming limp. Aaravos’ hand slid from his chin to his throat and Maken perked up as he squeezed. Maken’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as the lewdest expression Aaravos had ever seen on his face showed itself. 

“Forgive me again, my angel. One more push at the end, I promise.” Aaravos purred, rutting as hard and as fast as he could into Maken. He felt close, too close in fact. Maken was at his limit as well, far past it, Aaravos thought. Strangled moans and pleas came from Maken as he tries to reach to hold Aaravos close to no avail. “It okay, let’s cum together.” Aaravos whispered in his ear with one big thrust, forcing his knot into Maken and biting the area between his neck and shoulder with a hungry lust-filled growl, nearly drawing blood. Maken cries out, painting the table and the floor between their legs with his release. Aaravos follows, filling Maken up and spilling lewdly out of his hole and down his legs. Maken falls limp into Aaravos’ arms, unable to stand any longer as he removes himself from his hole. Aaravos begins chanting, undoing the spells he had on Maken and replaces them with a healing spell for the damage he may have caused. Aaravos walks to their resting nook, carrying Maken in his arms gently and lovingly, magicking away the mess they made. 

Maken grasped onto Aaravos as they lay in their bed, too tired to speak more than a few words. It felt good to touch Aaravos fully and be in his arms again. That, he thought, had to have been the hardest part of the punishment. He heard Aaravos coo words of praise and worship, and thanking him for having the honor of being his. Maken smiles gently and whispers an “I love you.” before kissing Aaravos with all the energy he could muster before fading off. 

“I love you too.” Aaravos whispers back, placing a kiss to his forehead and moves Maken’s hair from his face to admire before gazing out the window and seeing the sun set. He falls asleep quickly, holding Maken’s head over his heart and his body close.

**Author's Note:**

> well, we're all sinners here lol. gonna slowly add more things here aaravos is hot and i cant wait to see more of him.
> 
> Also please blow up my comments section! And give kudos so I know what you like about it! I really want to know and make new friends!


End file.
